


Relocated

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [509]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Safety Issues, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The cabin is safely hidden in the woods on land that Ann maintains under the Armitage umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 November 2016  
> Word Count: 500  
> Prompt: prepare  
> Summary: The cabin is safely hidden in the woods on land that Ann maintains under the Armitage umbrella.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I kind of wish I'd done more with this particular sub-arc during this project. There's still time to play with it though, so maybe you'll see more soon enough.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The cabin is safely hidden in the woods on land that Ann maintains under the Armitage umbrella. It's on the books as John Lyons' personal hunting cabin and considered hands off. It has all of the modern amenities a person could want, as well as a fallout shelter down by the root cellar with enough provisions to last Amani and Greta for at least ten or fifteen years.

Greta is impressed by the isolation of the place, and begins to feel a sense of calm settling over her for the first time in months. She is especially pleased to see the small pond on the property, already planning to use the place for meditation and reflection.

Amani and Ann go over all of the technology available, including how to get in touch with the security teams that will be guarding the place if it's needed. When Ann is sure that Amani's got it all, she smiles.

"All right, you have some fresh produce, eggs, milk, and more canned food than you can shake a stick at," she says, looking at both of them. "There's meat in the chest freezer of all kinds. You have toiletries, sundries, and bedding. If you give me a couple of days, I can get you more clothes than you already have. And I'll make sure to get more perishables brought out as you need them. Just let me know via that email account we just set up for you, and I'll get supplies out here for you within twenty-four hours."

"What about the security teams?" Greta asks. "When will they be here?"

"I'll have the first team here by nightfall. There's no way anyone will have followed us out here already. As for my repeated trips out here with supplies or whatever else, I'll figure something out if anyone asks. The only ones we really have to worry about are the people I live with. I don't like keeping my plans from Damien."

Amani looks away and sighs heavily. "Look, I know we should let him know that we're alive, but I feel weird about it. What if he's not the guy I knew? What if he's pissed that I'm alive?"

Ann lets out a loud bark of laughter at that. "You're kidding, right? He and Simone miss you constantly. They would be thrilled to know you're alive. And they would both _insist_ even more than I have that you come to live at the estate." She glances at Greta, who is staring at her hands on the table. "They would probably want you to come, too, Greta."

"I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that. Perhaps I could just stay here? The solitude would be a comfort."

"We can discuss that later," Ann replies, reaching over to pat her hand. "For now, you have access to everything you'll need to survive in a little less rustic condition. And with that, I will leave you to settling in. If you need anything, let me know."


End file.
